


Chronotober Day 3: Future

by Fox_Wanders_Forever



Series: Chronotober 2020 [3]
Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can use little a canon dialogue as a treat, I'd tag for time travel, but it's chrono trigger what do you expect, it is also the end of the world, these three just love each other so much bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wanders_Forever/pseuds/Fox_Wanders_Forever
Summary: Sitting at the end of the world, three friends make a promise.
Relationships: Lucca Ashtear & Crono, Lucca Ashtear & Marle, Marle & Crono & Lucca Ashtear, Marle & Crono (Chrono Trigger)
Series: Chronotober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946134
Kudos: 8





	Chronotober Day 3: Future

As the screen in front of them blinked out, Marle felt her legs wobble and sat down hard before she could fall. Her friends didn’t seem to be doing much better; Crono was shaking like he was about to cry and even brave, unflappable Lucca looked like she might be sick. A heavy, fearful silence  filled the room, choking out the air and preventing Marle’s horrified thoughts from making it past her lips. She could only stare at the now black screen that had, only moments before, prophesied the end of the world.

“What… What is that?!” Someone cried, and it took Marle a moment to realize that she was the one who had spoken. Lucca finally tore her eyes away from the screen to look at he console.

“The day of Lavos…” Lucca said, voice barely higher than a whisper. Crono and Marle both looked to her. “Is this Lavos… Is this what’s destroying our world?  We… Really must be in the future. ”  She sounded so hopeless and terrified that Marle suddenly became angry. 

“ No way! I refuse to accept it!” She yelled. Lucca and Crono’s shocked expressions turned towards her, and Marle felt a surge of determination. “This can’t be how the world ends, I won’t allow it!”

“Marle, what-” Crono tried to sign a question, but she interrupted.

“We must change history, just like you did when you saved me!” Crono looks shocked, but Lucca nods slowly.

“I… Guess so.” Marle beams. “It was a stroke of luck that we were sent here after all. Crono?”

There’s a determined glint in his eyes as he nods his agreement, and suddenly all Marle can think of is how lucky she was to meet these two.

“Alright! Together, we can do this!” She cheers, yanking them into a big hug. They all stay like that for a moment, before pulling away to get to work.

“ First thing’s first, we need to get some research done on Lavos in our own time. Which means we need to go home.” Lucca says. “Onward to Proto Dome!”

They hurry out of the room then, onward towards the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I post at midnight again, like a clown


End file.
